Eww Gross
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Kera see's something unexpected. Just a little humor I thought of it's a Nick/Greg slash though.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the characters except Greg's sister Kera and no beta this time all mistakes are mine.

**Description:** Kera see's something unexpected. Just a little humor I thought of it's a Nick/Greg slash though.

Kera walked through the halls of the lab with the bag of evidence she collected at the crime scene. She took them to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy could you process these please?" Kera asked.

"Sure thing" Wendy said "oh and tell that brother of yours that his results are ready" Wendy told her she nodded said her thanks and left.

As she walked back down the hall to head for the breakroom a sudden noise caught her attention as she stopped dead in her tracks. She strained her ears to listen better and she found that the noise was coming from Conrad Ecklie's office. Now normally she wouldn't think anything weird of it, but those noises were becoming more louder then normal so like always curiosity kicked in and she headed for Ecklie's office. When she got there she found the door opened slightly so she gently nudged it opened just a few meters enough to see inside and no one else and what she saw her mouth flew opened and her eyes wide in shock. Ecklie had his back to her while having sex with who looks almost suspiciously like...like...she had to strain to look and when she did she was even more shocked, he was having sex with Hodges? on his desk? And completely oblivious to anyone and everyone while moaning as his thrusts got faster and they got louder.

"Oh my word" Kera whispered to herself.

Kera stepped back and closed the door careful not to let it click as she took off for the breakroom at top speed. She entered the breakroom huffing and puffing as the others stared at her in confusion she looked around and found Greg she quickly strolled up to him pulling him to his feat while shaking him wildly.

"Greg! Kill me, please kill me now! Take the gun your husband has and put me out of my misery" Kera said all the while shaking him.

"Kera! Calm down what happened?" Greg asked concerned.

Kera looked at him then let him go to whisper in his ear he looked back at her shocked and horrified. She nodded as he began to shake his head.

"WHAT? That...that's just...ewwwwwwww gross; urah no! now I'm gonna have that image stuck in my head! thanks Kera!" Greg said as his nose bunched up he turned to Nick grabbing his hand "come on Nick" Greg stated Nick looked at him in confusion.

"Where are we goin'?" Nick asked.

"Home! To have sex well unto the next day maybe even the next whatever it takes to get this image out of my mind" Greg stated making Nick look even more confused.

"Um G? What are ya talkin' about? What image?" Nick asked again.

Greg put his mouth to Nick's ear and whispered into it. Nick's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung opened in shock as did Kera's. Once he was finished Nick pulled back and looked as if he was about to be sick and after what Greg had just told him he thought he actually might be. He shook his head and this time he grabbed Greg and dragged him out instead of the other way around.

"Now that is just beyond gross! That is just horrifin' for anyone to see and hear let's get outta hear we are _definitely _goin' to be having sex for the next couple of days" Nick stated as he pulled Greg away.

"Hey! What about me? Greg come on man don't leave me in this misery" Kera said winning Greg looked at her and smirked.

"Your fault! You shouldn't have seen it and then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess nor would we come to think about it! So this is payback for telling me" Greg stated.

"EXCUSE ME!" Catherine yelled catching their attention. "Now would somebody care to explain to us what you guys are talking about and why you guys are so freaked out?" she asked Greg looked at her then to Kera then back to Catherine.

"Kera here can explain it to you" Greg stated and with that he and Nick ran down the hallway they where half way out when they heard everyone in the breakroom yell out.

"WHAT? THAT'S GROSS EWWWWW"

Nick and Greg busted into hysterical laughter as they ran out of the lab and headed home hoping to erase the image of Ecklie and Hodges together.

End...

tell me what you think


End file.
